The Other Man
by MrsChrisCriss
Summary: CRISS COLFER FIC. Darren had been working with Chris as his boyfriend on the show of Glee for 4 years, and now everything is going to change. How will Darren handle the change?


**Chapter One: The News**

Darren sat in his deep brown leather chair, scrolling through Instagram while waiting for his hair dresser to arrive. He scrolled past Grant Gustin's Ice Bucket Challenge, laughed, and thanked God no one had nominated him yet. Darren heard a knock on his trailer door and clicked the lock screen on the top of his phone, throwing it aside on the couch full of clothes, and stood up. He stretched his back and scratched underneath his hairy chin, worming his way past shoes scattered on the floor, and proceeded to the door. Darren already missed his beard and long hair, and began to wish it goodbye as he opened the trailer door. To his surprise, it wasn't the hair dresser. It was Chord Overstreet.

Darren smile down at Chord and greeted him, "Hey dude, what's going on?" Darren stepped down the stairs of his temporary home on set and shut his door.

"Dude, have you read page fourteen of the script yet?" Chord said with a blank look on his face.

Darren looked confused, "No, no I haven't." He panicked, "AM I BEING WRITTEN OUT?" He turned around quickly and burst through the door and tried to remember where he put his script.

"Shit," he cursed while throwing things around. Chord stood at the entrance of the frazzled man's trailer and watched him with a disturbed look on his face.

"Dare, did you seriously lose your..."

"GOT IT!" Darren yelled. He jumped up and sat on the counter and quickly flipped through the pages of the script, "What page did you say it was again?"

Chord sighed, "Fourteen. Seriously, you need to clean this place UP."

Darren rolled his eyes and glared at Chord while flipping to page fourteen as he scrolled with his eyes quickly down the page:

**SCENE 6: BLAINE'S TANGLED LOVE**

Darren looked up at Chord and raised his triangular eyebrows and continued to read:

**Blaine gets a phone call from David Karofsky and answers it to find out that he is in love with Blaine and is waiting for him at...**

Darren slams the script shut and stands up, "Why wasn't I informed about this until a week before screening?" He threw the script in the floor and walked past Chord and out of the trailer.

Chord shut Darren's door and followed after him, "Hey look, nobody on set wanted to tell you... We thought you would find out..."

Darren quickly interrupted, yelling, "Chord!" Darren stepped closer to him and looked around, softening his tone, "You know how I feel about you-know-who." Darren's eyes got soft and he put his hands on top of his head and walked around in a circle. "Does he know?"

"That you have a thing for him?" Chord asked, but Darren quickly hit him in the gut, "Ouch?!"

Darren rubbed his forehead and put his hand on his hip, "No dumb ass. Does he know about the SCRIPT." Darren looked at Chord and hoped for a reassuring response.

Chord looked back at Darren, "Yeah man, he was talking about it a couple of minutes ago to Lea and Jenna. That's why I came running over here."

"What did he say?" Darren said eagerly.

"He simply said that it was a change and he couldn't believe it was happening. But that it would be a good plot twist in the show and then they all laughed about it." Chord braced himself for Darren to fall apart into a famous "Darren Rant", but he didn't hear anything of the sort.

Darren closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He couldn't even fathom the thought of this idea of Blaine being in love with Dave. He wondered who would be the love interest for Chris now.

Darren leaned up against the trailer and opened his eyes to see his hair dresser heading his way. He quickly batted away he unshed tears and put on his quite convincing smile.

"Hi Tanya! Ready to hack away at my beautiful beard and gorgeous hair?" Darren mustered out the biggest laugh he could and tried to play it cool.

"Oh you know it, honey. Say bye bye to Hobo Darren and hello to Dapper Blaine." She took him by the arm and led him in the opposite direction.

Chord stood there and watched Darren be drug down to hair and make-up, and felt sorry for the guy. Chord was the only one that knew that Darren was gay, and that he had been in love with Chris ever sense Season Two aired. Chord shook his head and saw Darren look back at him and give him a small smile. Chord smiled back, and turned his back to walk towards the set.

Darren looked forward and stepped up into the hair and make-up trailer after Tanya. He said hello to Kevin and Jenna and sat down in the last chair. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and began to tear up again. _What were they thinking? Now I get less time with Chris, and I'm sure Adam will be filling in that time. They're both out and proud, and maybe something could actually happen between them._ Darren pushed all of those thought aside and tried to forget about the news he had received as Tanya wrapped him up and got out her scissors.

"Ready for a change, Blainey Boy?" she laughed and looked at him in the mirror.

Darren smiled back at her and sighed, "You have NO idea."

* * *

Please share with you friends!


End file.
